Talk:Dantomkia
Antomkia I've found an antweight called Antomkia. Its a modified Dantomkia pullback toy. Is this the same team?--Shayfan 20:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :There is a YouTube video featuring Antomkia against a modified Tornado pullback and according to the comments they belong to Scott Lockhart of the Lambsy team. I'm not certain it's the same robot mentioned on other sites though. Christophee (talk) 14:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Spitfire According to this page here: http://web.archive.org/web/20041023065211/http://lancasterbombers.com/spitfire.htm Spitfire isn't Dantomkia, but instead based off Dantomkia but built by the Wolverine team. Can anyone confirm this? Close, it was a collab between Team Dantomkia and Team Wolverine, and designed to better resist spinning weapons. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I've added the fact Spitfire was a team collab on the page. Madlooney 23:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) S.M.I.D.S.Y. Dantomkia also got S.M.I.D.S.Y. out of the arena in the melee between Dantomkia, Hypno-disc, Vader and S.M.I.D.S.Y. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :You mean Sir Chromalot, not Vader. Interesting though. Datovidny (talk) 22:34, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not quite sure if we can take that as complete proof. It's entirely believable, but the team member being quoted may not have 'remembered rightly'. It's something I'd like one of us to get in contact about, if we can find any way of contacting a team member involved in that battle. For the time being, I might have to revert your edit to Thrown Out Of The Arena, though the quote above could at least be mentioned there and on this article, stating the possibility of S.M.I.D.S.Y. going out. I'd be quite annoyed if Mentorn cut out a whole OotA. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::It probably happened after cease was called, that for me would make sense, when I saw the show, in pretty much every battle, one or more of the robots would carry on fighting. Datovidny (talk) 22:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Mike Lambert posted what I quoted at the top of this section of this talk page on a conversation about a video made by User:RA2 shared onto the Roaming Robots Facebook page. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Here's the video. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:47, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I left a comment on the Facebook status, perhaps Mike'll be able to confirm. I saw the OotA collection when it was uploaded yesterday, I'm subscribed to ResettisReplicas/RA2. Only trouble is, you have to wonder if the OotA actually counts if it was after cease, especially seeing as there's probably more cases. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::If we get confirmation that it's right, then I'd say we put it on the page in italics and not actually count it in the tally, since it was not shown and had no effect on the outcome. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I suppose we count Sir Killalot/Stinger, so it should probably follow that precedent. Although I'm definitely against including it in Dantomkia's number, which should return to 9. Purely because it didn't count for the outcome and we're basing this on a single quote - remember Atomic/Reactor? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Dantomkia Sit-and-Spin During the interviews of Series 6, Mike claimed that Dantomkia was a 450rpm Full body spinner, however it worked on the principle of the wheels spinning, like T-Wrecks. Should this make Dantomkia a Sit and spin robot for the subsequent page? Jimlaad43(talk) 13:05, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Definition from the sit-and-spin page: ''A Sit-and-Spin refers to any robot whose only means of attack is to spin on its own axis. Based on that, Dantomkia doesn't qualify as it has a flipper. Christophee (talk) 13:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, it is more to point out that it is NOT a full body spinner if anyone says so in the future. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:33, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Where would you put that fact if it was to be added? Christophee (talk) 13:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::If maybe anybody decided to add it into the Full-body Spinners category or mentioned it in the summary at the top of the page. It was merely to quash the claim made in the show. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::As it is clearly a peripheral weapon, ie. the flipper is definitely the main focus, it's not worth adding to the various categories. Matt Talk to me 15:00, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I know this, it is in response to Mike Lambert's comments before the first round melee of series 6. I thought I'd bring it up though for anybody else who sees the clip and acts. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I understand what you meant, Jimlaad, but I don't think it will be necessary to mention anything. Christophee (talk) 15:37, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Dantomkia V1 Found a video of Dantomkia V1 in action if anyone's interested. I expect most of you have found it already. Here it is Flipping Arm or true flipper? Now that both flipping arm and true flippers have been merged, do we class Dantomkia and DTK as flipping arms or true flippers? CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 21:18, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe I'm misinterpreting you, but surely it wouldn't matter now that the categories have been merged. It doesn't really matter either way, flipping arms and true flippers are basically identical save for size. :I could well be grabbing the wrong end of the stick here (in which case, please forgive me) but that's how I'm seeing it. '''S256 00:07, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Both terms will be merged to simply "rear hinged flippers" now. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:55, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Similarities and differences with S3 I know that this was something that was in the trivia before, but it got removed a couple of years ago for being 'uninteresting original research.' I myself find it quite interesting, and would be quite keen to bring this sort of trivia point back if other people were fine with it, not just for the Dantomkia/S3 scenario, but any others that could work as well. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 10:40, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :I don't really want them back, because aside from drawing parallels that don't generally need to exist, they took up a large amount of space. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:26, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Same. The similarities with S3 are pretty obvious anyway. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:38, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :::I must admit I with Raz3r here, I quite liked them but if no one else likes it then I guess that's fair.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:10, June 26, 2018 (UTC) A couple of small things regarding images and quotes Yeah, there's no way of getting a good image of Dantomkia flipping Hassocks Hog 2 with the two camera angles we have. As for the Gravity OotA, my numerous screenshots have not been of a higher quality of the current image. The one we have isn't terrible, but if worst comes to worst, it can be replaced with the gif. Also, I'm not entirely sure on the opening quote, mainly due to the whole thing with the kids' names. The middle part of the quote just splits it up into 'Dan', 'Tom' and 'Kia' whereas their actual names are Daniel, Thomas and Kiara, and I do wonder whether that could be considered an error or not. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 11:16, July 23, 2018 (UTC)